This invention relates to infiltration barriers used in building construction. More particularly, this invention relates to infiltration barriers used in building construction to improve energy efficiency.
In recent years, due to increased energy costs, efforts have been made to improve the energy efficiency of new and existing buildings. It is now common practice in building new structures, and in residing old structures, to cover the exterior wall sheathing with a "housewrap" infiltration barrier prior to installation of the siding. One such infiltration barrier is a high density polyethylene fiber sheeting sold by E. I. du Pont de Nemours & Company, Inc. under the trademark TYVEK. While infiltration barriers cut down on drafts and thereby convective heat loss, they provide little other contribution to the energy efficiency of the structure.
Another method of increasing the energy efficiency of buildings is to cover the exterior wall sheathing with foam insulating panels having a reflective surface thereon. One such foam insulating panel is sold by Celotex Corporation under the trademark CELOTEX. While these panels provide both conductive and radiant heat barriers, the panels are of rigid construction and typically 0.25 inches in thickness. As installation requires cutting and fitting of the panels, significant additional labor in construction of the building is required. Further, these panels attach between the sheathing and the siding and may thereby detract from the solid nailing surface provided by the sheathing for the siding. The foam insulating panels also do not provide an infiltration barrier as air may seep in around the joints between consecutive panels.